


Highblood: Flashback ==>

by TemperanceReversed



Series: Brave New World-A Homestuck AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Execution, Mention of Canon Events, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, broken diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperanceReversed/pseuds/TemperanceReversed
Summary: How to break your diamond in one easy step(Winning him back is another story)





	Highblood: Flashback ==>

**Author's Note:**

> Gh0st Rambles: Fits with Signless: Be a Wreck ==> so here it is.  
> Xander is tall enough and broad shouldered enough that smaller trolls (Kris) can sit on his shoulders.  
> This one is short too, but all he'd tell me was he felt guilty, so here's a starting point for that arc.

Be Xander ==>

You are sitting on your throne, surrounded by bloody walls, walls that feel  like they’re closing in on you.

 _He_ is chained at the foot of your throne, head defyingly unbowed, eyes burning into yours, searing your guilt into your soul. You want to cry, you want to scream. Your hands are tied, if you try to spare him, you will join him, if you don’t you will have killed your moirail.

You order him imprisoned. The Empress will be arriving in a few days. You’ll figure something out.

You didn’t figure anything out, and he is going to die.

You feel immensely guilty.

_His eyes haunt you._

_His screams haunt you._

_His words echo through you._

You don’t wake up screaming, you wake up crying. You scrub the tears from your eyes, smearing your makeup all over your hand and into your eyes.

Kurloz is in the door flap to your room, holding Gamzee. They are looking at you with concern, you get up and lead them to the kitchen, you might as well feed them while you’re up.

While you watch Kurloz eat some sort of overly sugared cereal and Gamzee play with it, you lose yourself in thought, the memories still clinging like ghosts.

You did everything you could to ease your guilt.

You copied the oliveblood’s work, saving it from total destruction.

You tried to buy both the psionic and the jadeblood, thwarted by trolls higher than you.

You delivered the final blow that killed him rather than leave him to die under the harsh Alternian sun.

In his final moments, he shooshed you.

You disposed of his body in a manner fitting of your caste.

When you saw him here in this new world, he kept the psionic and the oliveblood between you.

His kid had been instructed to hang up when you called.

You didn’t fit in his hive and you saw the plans for the church he wants to build and you’ll barely fit inside if you crawl.

He’s avoiding you, and you deserve it.

You get Kurloz and Gamzee back into bed and go back to your room and flop into your pillow pile. Sleep comes creeping back.

You are searching a tiny ruin of a village on rumors that the mutant and his entourage were holed up in it. Clubs smashed through ruined walls, sending stone flying. You are hit with a chunk of wall from the opposite direction, thrown with psionics. You grab an oliveblood out of the air as she flies at your face and fling her over a wall.

A wall comes tumbling down and you find him.

At his full height he barely comes up to your thigh, and he’s shoosh papping you. To your surprise, it works. You lower the club and pick him up and set him on your shoulder. He clings to your hair. His entourage looks afraid.

            “You have to put me down, let me talk to them.”

You don’t want to, but you do so anyway, it seems to be the theme of your existence. He speaks to his friends and the jadeblood pulls him close to her and shoves him behind the psionic. They all form a defense around him. He struggles his way out of them.

You kneel so your faces are level. He paps you and smiles.

You have a moirail by the time you go your separate ways.

He can’t defend himself, you discover upon one of his visits.

You decide to rectify that.

He’s too small and the wrong caste for your clubs. So you try something else.

You rummage through your pockets and come up with something you’ve been using as a toothpick for the last two sweeps.

It’s actually a double ended scythe.

He takes to it like a featherbeast to water.

Looking back, the motion it made when he swung it looked exactly like his cuffs.

You taught him to fight, but it still didn’t matter, you still killed him.

You wake up and curl up in a ball.

You tried.

You tried so hard.

You failed.

You are Xander Makara, and you are wracked with guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Each troll has preferences on what they’re called, and who can call them what.  
> Xander prefers Xan, but will answer to Highblood.


End file.
